The One
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Have you ever thought about who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with? Do you know him or her yet? Will you ever meet him or her? Is he or she right in front of your face? AU. EO. R&R! - I'm not adding a second chapter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I've had this idea for the longest time, and I'm just now putting it to use. This chapter is based on the song Somebody by Reba McEntire. I love the song and I think it's good for an EO pairing. ((: This fic is, obviously, AU. The fic takes place before Season 1. Also, I'm thinking of making this into a two-shot! I really hope you all like this. Don't forget to Read & Review! Thanks! -Andy (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Queens, New York, a man walks into a coffee shop. He sits at his usual booth and reads his newspaper as he waits for his usual waitress to take his order.<p>

After a few minutes, like usual, she appears. "Here are your eggs, Officer Stabler." She plops the plate down in front of him and then places a mug of steaming coffee on the table.

"You know me so well, Olivia," the man smiles up at her widely. "How are you today?"

Olivia smiles down at him. "I'm alive, so I can't complain. How are you, Elliot?"

Elliot snorts, "Same." He rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face as he says, "I'm single and my job is my entire life. I'd like to have kids, ya know?"

Olivia studies him for a moment and then nods. "Yeah, I know. I've always wanted to be a cop, ya know, but, right now, I don't have the time or money to go to an academy. I know what you mean about having kids." She shrugs and then adds, "And, keep looking. You'll find somebody. The person you're meant to be with could be anywhere, ya know? In your precinct, or maybe your daily jogging route; or maybe even in this diner." She winks at him, hoping he'll take the hint.

Her hopes are deflated when Elliot shakes his head and says, "I'm about ready to give up entirely." Elliot sighs heavily and then takes a bite of his eggs. He smiles at Olivia before she walks away to attend to another customer.

"Excuse me?" a voice says from the booth behind Elliot's and he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around and is met with a blue eyed red head. She speaks with a southern accent as she says, "I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying to that pretty waitress a few moments ago and I just wanted to tell you that she's closer than you think." The woman stands up and drops a few bills on her table.

"Who?" Elliot asks her, with a cocked head.

"The woman that you're supposed to be with," she winks at him and then starts to leave before Elliot stops her again.

"You look familiar," he says and thinks for a moment. "The woman you remind me of sings and acts. I can't remember her name though."

She smirks down at Elliot. "I get that a lot. Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe." Elliot smiles at her before she walks out of the diner.

"Do you want your check now?" Olivia asks as she walks up to Elliot's booth.

Elliot nods as he looks out the window, lost in thought. He hands her a few bills, already knowing how much everything is, adding in a nice tip, and then he leaves the diner. Olivia watches him go with a confused look on her face. She sighs heavily and then goes back to work.

* * *

><p>After a long day of walking the streets of New York City and handing out speeding tickets, Elliot Stabler walks into the lobby of his apartment building. He discreetly looks around at the woman around him. The things that waitress said really stuck with him and so did the things that the red headed southern woman said at the diner.<p>

Elliot quickly makes his way into the crowded elevator. He stops the elevator doors before they can close so that a woman could run into the elevator. The doors closed quickly behind her.

"Thanks, Elliot," she said, behind two bags of groceries.

Elliot looks around the side of the bags and says to the blonde from two floors up; _or is it down_, he thought; he smiles at her. "No problem, Kathy," Elliot said and then added, "Do you need help with your bags?"

"If you're offering." Kathy smiled at him as he took one of her bags. The elevator dinged and Kathy said, "This is my floor."

_Two floors down_, Elliot thought to himself as he read the number before stepping out of the elevator. He followed Kathy down a hallway and then they made a right down another hallway. Elliot was paying one-hundred-percent attention to his surroundings. He was watching Kathy's hips sway as she walked.

Elliot, having yet to realize that Kathy had stopped walking, continued a few more steps before running into Kathy's back. She dropped her grocery bag and Elliot heard the breaking of eggs.

He grimaced as he picked up the bag and saw her annoyed gaze fixed on him. Elliot looked at her sheepishly as he said, "I'm sorry, Kathy. I wasn't paying attention. I'll be you new eggs. I promise."

Kathy crossed her arms and then sighed. "It's all right, Elliot," she said. She turned back to her door and fished her keys out of her designer purse. Kathy unlocked the door and then turned to Elliot with a seductive gleam in her eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

Elliot looked at her with wide eyes and then looked down at his wrist. "Actually," he said, "I have to go…"

Kathy blew out a frustrated sigh and then nodded. "Okay, maybe some other time. I'll see you later, Elliot." She picked up her bags and then walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Elliot heard the locks click into place before he made his way back to the elevator.

After ten minutes of trying to find his way back to the elevator, Elliot gave up and took the stairs up to his apartment suite.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Elliot walks into the dinner with his shoulders slightly hunched over and a frown on his face. He took a seat at his usual booth and waited for Olivia to come and his order.<p>

"You're usually only here in the mornings," Olivia commented before placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of Elliot. "What would you like to eat?"

Elliot smirked to himself at his perverted self. "I'd like a burger with fries and a beer, if you don't mind."

Olivia wrote down his order, already knowing how he liked his burgers, and then handed the cook the double order.

"Casey," Olivia walked up to the manager of the diner. "I'm gonna take my lunch break when that order is done, okay?" Olivia pointed to the kitchen.

"Okay, Olivia," the manager said as she continued to count the cash register.

Olivia walked over to the counter where one of her newest regulars was sitting. She smiled at her and said, "Good morning, Mrs. McEntire. What can I get you today?"

"A coffee and a Danish, please," the red headed woman said kindly, in her southern accent.

Olivia nodded at her and then went to get her order. A few minutes later, she plopped the plate in front of the woman and her steaming cup of coffee. "There you go," Olivia said with a smile.

"Thank you," the woman smiled at her. She quickly looked over her shoulder at Elliot who was staring out of the window blindly. "So, you and the cop?"

Olivia looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head as she said, "No. We aren't…together."

"Why not?" the southern woman raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

Before Olivia could open her mouth to say something, Phil, the diner's cook, called from the kitchen, "Order's up!"

Olivia smiled at Mrs. McEntire, but said no more. She walked over to get the food and then walked over to Elliot's booth. She took a seat across from him, first placing his food in front of him, with his beer, and then placing her food in front of her, with her Coke.

"If you think any harder, your brain might explode," Olivia commented before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

Elliot looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she made a face at her burger and then grabbed the ketchup. She squirted it onto either side of the patty and then threw fries in between each bun and the patty. Olivia took another bite of her burger and smiled down at it with pride.

Now noticing that Elliot was watching her with a smirk on his face, she turn beat read in embarrassment. She covered her mouth with her hand as she said while chewing, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Elliot assured her with a smile. He then grabbed the ketchup and mustard and squirted them both on the top half of the patty, but not the bottom, and place the bun back on top. Then, he picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. Elliot took a sip of his beer and looked at Olivia curiously.

Olivia took a sip of her Coke before saying, "So, what were you thinking about?"

After a short pause, Elliot said, "What you told me yesterday…about somebody being out there for me."

"Oh?" She tried not to get too excited, but her attempts failed.

"Yeah." He nodded and said, "There's this blonde girl who lives in my building. I was thinking that, maybe, she's the one."

"Maybe," Olivia faked a smile. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I'm thinking of asking her out for coffee or lunch or something," Elliot stated with a nod.

"Good…that's…um…good for you," Olivia said as she slid out of the booth. "I need to get back to work. I'll bring you your check."

"Put your food on it," Elliot called after her. "My treat!"

Olivia smiled her thanks at him, and then went to the cash register.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, Elliot came into the diner with a pretty blonde on his arm. He was dressed in his police officer's uniform today. He dressed casually and as he led Kathy to his usual table, he spotted Olivia in the crowded restaurant. Elliot waved at her before taking a seat across from Kathy.<p>

"This is a…nice…place," Kathy commented as she looked around at the old fashioned looking diner. She thought that Elliot would take her some place nicer for their first lunch date, but, apparently, she was wrong.

"They've got great food and great coffee," Elliot commented as Olivia came up behind him.

"You should do commercials for us," Olivia smiled down at him.

"I should," Elliot agreed. "Olivia," he gestured to Kathy, "this is the her."

Olivia looked over at the blonde woman who was studying her intently. _Eh_, Olivia thought to herself. _She's not really his type. This woman is like a fucking toothpick!_

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia smiled at her and then pulled out of a pad from her apron. "What can I get you two today?"

As Kathy looked at the menu awkwardly, Elliot looked up at her with a smile. "I'll have my usual," he said.

Olivia smiled back at him as she wrote down his order. "And for you?" she asked, looking at Kathy.

"I'll have the garden salad with a water," Kathy said as she handed Olivia her menu.

Olivia and Elliot cocked their heads at Kathy as Elliot asked, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

"I need to lose weight," Kathy whispered to Elliot, casting a sideways glance at Olivia. "I'm fat."

Olivia looked at Kathy, who was thinner than her and rolled her eyes. "Your orders will be out soon," she muttered as she walked away from the table.

Elliot watched her walk over to the red headed lady he'd talked to a little over a week ago. She frowned as she talked to the woman, but then smiled a moment later.

He turned back to Kathy who was shooting him daggers. "What?" he asked.

"What is wrong with that whale?" Kathy asked as she scrunched her face up. "She needs to mind her business, and she needs a fucking shower!"

Elliot cocked his head at her, a look of disgust on his face. "What are you? Twelve? Why would you say something like that? Also, I introduced you to her to be polite because she's my friend. You don't say things like that about people you don't even know, Kathy."

Kathy rolled her eyes and picked up her purse from beside her. "I'm going home," she stated. "This date sucked."

She strutted out of the diner, as if she were walking down a runway. Elliot scoffed at her egotism and looked out the window. He sighed as he thought, _I lose again._

He placed two twenties on the table and stood up. Elliot wasn't watching where he was walking, so, when he ran into Olivia, he was completely surprised. Food went everywhere and dishes broke as they collided together.

Olivia looked around her and then at Elliot. His clothes were cover in ketchup and chocolate milkshake. His arms were also encircling her and preventing her from cracking her head open on the linoleum floor that was now, too, covered in food.

She looked up in Elliot's dark blue eyes with a smirk on her face. "You're covered in ketchup."

Elliot snorted, "You've got lettuce in your hair."

They laughed together as Elliot pulled the vegetable out of her hair and looked into her brown eyes. "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Elliot asked her.

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. "You have pretty cool eyes too," Olivia added with a smile.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, the world seemed to stop around them. The electricity in the air was all around them. And, as they slowly brought their lips together in a life shattering kiss, sparks flew.

Neither person could believe what they'd been missing all that time. They couldn't believe that the wise old red headed woman was right. Elliot and Olivia belonged together. Cop and waitress. Man and woman. They'd each found that somebody that was out there, just waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of doing a second chapter because the sequel song to Somebody is Love Needs a Holiday. Reviews are greatly appreciated (especially kind ones)! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter two! -Andy ((:<strong>


End file.
